Talk:Deko Bloko/Achievement:Ultimate Pwnage
Can anyone find out what you have to do for this achievment? Only Zezima has it so far. My theories: - Win a 8 player game with panic mode (needs 8 2k rate player) - Several 8 player games in a row - Win a 8 player game with 2k rating Maybe even something totally different?Erzmeister 17:15, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd of thought it was "win an 8 player rated game having 2k or more rating" Although since Zezima got it recently I'm amazed he got into an 8 player game. [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 09:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :: getting 8 players is easy for zezima, he has my friends in the top 100, i quite doubt that you only need 2k rating, according to someone with 2k rating, he won a 8 player game with 2k+ rating but didnt get it. I think this is most likely:"Win a 8 player game with panic mode (needs 8 2k rate player)" I would love to try it out but I dont know any people with 2k rating. I only got 1.6k at the moment, but I am working my way up to 2k. Erzmeister 13:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::i did 8 player games with friends till i had 2.6k rate and i didnt get it, either it needs specific settings or 8 people with 2k rate for panic mode Erzmeister 10:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::It could be like (some of?) the Arcanists rating-dependent achievements: depending on the average rating of the players rather than your individual rating. OrbFu 11:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The average rating was 1.5k+ i think and we tried all possible settings wich are possible if not everyone is 1.5k+ or 2k+, it would be nice if we could find 6 more 2k rating people so we can try out the Panic Mode theoryErzmeister 19:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :There's only 11 people with over 2k rating and trying to organise them all would of been very hard. Can't someone ask Zezima how he got it? [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 01:35, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I talked to Mega Lamb, he helped Zezima to get it. He said he helps me get it if i help him to get it too, but i am not sure if he will allow me to publish how to get it :/Erzmeister 09:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks to Mega Lamb me and a few others could get this ach today, but we agreed to Mega Lamb that we keep it secret sorry, but i uploaded a large imageErzmeister 22:11, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought that was the point of the wiki :( Can we at least have a hint? [[User:D_P60|'DP ~ *Insert witty remark here*']] 01:32, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Aw man, tell us! If not...I'll...ban you! (Actually I'm not allowed to do that but just assume you didn't read this) :::::On a serious note, I can safely say that the achievement image reveals that it has something to do with panic mode. 19118219 Talk 04:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I guess then i have to become an admin fast, so you cant ban me :P Well if i give information i could only do it ingame, i dont want that Mega Lamb hates me Erzmeister 11:08, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Haha i tricked you erzmeister, now i will let everyone know how to get it! best wishes from a guy you helped :thanks, now i will come in trouble with Mega Lamb :/ Erzmeister 17:11, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if you agree with me, but we should remove it since Mega Lamb didn't want it to be out in the public. It's kind of like betraying his trust... Maybe we could add it in some weeks, when more people get it..Powdinet 17:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::Once in a wiki, always in a wiki.. it's in the history now. Now everyone knows. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. PeaceBear0 22:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Protected I have protected this article due to a small edit war with regard to the description field. I (or another admin) will unprotect again, once a consensus has been reached. Until then, any edits will have to be requested on this talk page. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :thanks for protecting the site, but its kinda strange that you protect Mega Lamb and Zezima suddenly, wasnt it you who leaked information from previous secret achievments you got from them? at least they told me so, anyway protecting will do nothing as people can just click on history and look at the version where the requirement can be found. ::Actually, I only got told how to get one specific achievement - and I told Zezima that I'd release the information once I'd achieved it myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:42, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Also the requirement is still on the main Deko Bloko page Erzmeister 19:03, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :: Actually, it isn't.Powdinet 19:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::oh right, seems like it got hit by the edit war too, someone should edit it, cause it says read text in the link now Erzmeister 19:15, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::since you and some other people got it now thanks to the complete idiot that edited in here i think you can delete this talk page now Erzmeister 10:37, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Talk page info is retained for reference...I think I'll unprotect the page though. 19118219 Talk 15:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::::EDIT: T'was already done.